Di Imortals
by JadeDragon0313
Summary: He had done it. He turned his back on paradise. For his Aibou. And now they must pay the price. To get back into the gods good graces, they must save the world... again. Surrounded by foreign magic and wizards around every turn, will Yugi and Yami be able to keep their shadows a secret and complete their task? Or will they be stuck with their curse forever? Yugi x Atem/Yami Yaoi


Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

Atem Stared at the large imposing doors in front of him. All he had to do now was say his name, and the gates to the afterlife would finally be open to him.

After so many years of hoping that one day he would move on from the mortal plain to be where he truly belonged the reality of the situation was almost too much. The afterlife was supposed to be his paradise. It has his family. It has his court, his servants, his people.

However, the one thing he could not live without was still here. And Yami knew deep in his heart that if he were to go through those doors, he would never see it again.

Heart clenching painfully Yami turns his head to look back at the object of his affections.

Burning crimson met watery violet in an emotional embrace that conveyed much more than words would ever be able to describe.

Opening the still present link between himself and his Aibou, Yami was assaulted by a typhoon of emotions. Sadness, Greif, a small twinge of bitter-sweet happiness, and a strong sense of resignation radiated through the bond as if yugi had been giving a play-by-play of his emotions out loud for all to hear. Yami's chest tightened further as he realized the choice he had to make. He had once been told, when he was very little, that he should follow his heart for he will only be truly be happy wherever it decides to stay. Home is where the heart is.

And Yami was going home.

Turning back around fully Yami raced back away from the doors as fast as his legs could carry him, hurtling back towards Yugi with the desperation of a man possessed. Enveloping Yugi in a strong embrace and capturing his lips with a forcefulness that surprised even himself. They broke apart, Yami smiling softly at the slightly shocked, wide-eyed look on Yugi's face before the expression melted away turning into one of intense joy. They stayed like that for a few more moments, content in the fact that they now had each other and neither of them were going anywhere any time soon.

A soft white glow soon started to emit from the gates, getting brighter the longer they looked at it. Eventually getting so bright that both boys had to shield their eyes for fear of being blinded from the other-worldly light. The ground began to shake as the door slowly faded from sight. The light disappearing with it. Now, in the dancing shadows of the tomb, Yami and Yugi both felt a small feeling of dread creeping up and settling in their stomachs. No one had turned their back on paradise before. No one knew of the consequences for such an action. But as the duo exited the dank room they could not shake the feeling that they were about to find out.

oOo

Authors note: OK EVERYONE! You may have seen my other story that I tried to write a couple of years ago. Yeah… that's not going to be finished. Probably ever. I just lost the inspiration and then when I tried to complete it I just realized that I just don't write like that anymore. It just isn't me. Anyone out there can adopt it if they want to. You don't even have to message me, you can just have it. Anyway, here I am, having another go at writing. Now, I'm not going to say I'm going to update regularly 'cause that's ridiculous. I have way too much to do between work and school to focus on this. I'm doing this for MY enjoyment and NO ONE ELSES! If you don't like it, tough luck. You can go somewhere else and I can honestly say I won't miss you. All the patient people can stay and you can get lost. You can flame me all you want, I'll just use them to keep my house warm. It'll save me some money in heating. My author notes will never be this long again, promise! Just putting out there. And I don't own anything except the plot. So you can't sue me. There.


End file.
